pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Plug 'N Play TV Games
Plug 'N Plays are video game controllers that plug directly into a TV, with several (often retro) video games built in. Since their origin in the early 2000s, many Pac-Man or Namco-themed plug 'n plays have been released. Games Jakks Pacific All Jakks Pacific systems feature custom ports of the games running on either Sunplus or Winbond hardware (depending on the unit). They are very close clones of the arcade originals, but feature some minor inaccuracies and are not based on pure emulation. *''Pac-Man'' (1980) *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (1982) *''Pac-Man Plus'' (1982) *''Super Pac-Man'' (1982) *''Pac & Pal'' (1983) *''Galaxian'' (1979) *''Rally-X'' (1980) *''Bosconian'' (1981) *''Galaga'' (1981) *''New Rally-X'' (1981) *''Dig Dug'' (1982) *''Pole Position'' (1982) - joystick is twisted clockwise/counter-clockwise to control; billboards are different than the arcade. *''Xevious'' (1982) *''Mappy'' (1983) Bandai Bandai consoles feature the entire Jakks library (minus Ms. Pac-Man and Pole Position), in addition to: *''Pac-Man 256'' (2012) - hack of the original Pac-Man starting right before Level 256; not to be confused with the 2015 game. *''Gaplus'' (1984) *''Dragon Buster'' (1985) *''Mappy: Revenge of Nyamco'' (2006) *''Xevious: Scramble Mission'' (2006) *''Gaplus Phalanx'' (2006) *''Dragon Buster 100'' (2006) Others Consoles from other manufacturers sometimes feature the NES/Famicom versions of games instead of the arcade originals. List excludes titles also available on Jakks and Bandai systems. *''Pac-Mania'' (1987) *''The Tower of Druaga'' (1984) *''Dig Dug II'' (1985) *''Sky Kid'' (1985) Systems Jakks Pacific (numbered) Jakks Pacific (non-numbered) Bandai Others Trivia *Graphic and sound data for Jr. Pac-Man has been found in the data of Retro Arcade featuring Pac-Man, meaning a Jr. Pac-Man plug 'n play was possibly planned at some point. *In the Jakks Pacific port of Ms. Pac-Man, the cutscene "They Meet" has Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man kiss at the end, which was not present in the arcade version or any other home port. *A second edition of the Super Pac-Man Collection with Gamekey support was planned, but never released. *One of, if not the first plug 'n play ever released, the TV Boy from 1992, features Atari 2600 Pac-Man built into it. This was unauthorized usage however, and was not affiliated with Namco or Atari in any way. *The Bandai Namco Flashback Blast had much controversy surrounding it; original gameplay trailers (and even the back of the box) show full arcade emulation, while the final product was NES-based. The sound also doesn't work on many TVs. **According to Bandai Namco in their lawsuit against AtGames, they had never approved of the final released product. The device caused great damage to Bandai Namco's own reputation. *AtGames has also released a plug & play titled the Bandai Namco Arcade Blast!; in reality, this is a bootleg product released after their contract with Bandai Namco had been terminated, which AtGames intentionally rushed out amidst their lawsuit with them. Gallery Jakks Pacific systems Mspac-pnp.jpeg|Ms. Pac-Man Collection Mspac-pnp-box.jpeg|Ms. Pac-Man Collection box Mspac-wireless-pnp.png|Wireless Ms. Pac-Man Collection Mspac-pnp-gamekey-box.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Gamekey Collection box (bundle w/ Cartridge-NM #2) Mspac-pnp-deluxe-qvc.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Collection (QVC ? version) Luj.png|Super Pac-Man collection box Pacpocket-pnp-box.jpg|Pac-Man Pocket Edition box Agfpm-pnp.jpg|Arcade Gold featuring Pac-Man Rafpm-pnp.jpg|Retro Arcade featuring Pac-Man Rafpm-pnp-box-2.jpeg|Retro Arcade featuring Pac-Man box (variation #2) Bandai systems Pacbandai-pnp.jpg|Pac-Man Connect and Play (NTSC) Pacbandai-pnp-box.jpg|Pac-Man Connect and Play (NTSC) box Pacbandai-pnp-pal.jpg|Pac-Man Connect and Play (PAL) w/ box Other systems Msi-mspac-pnp.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man (MSI Entertainment), version 1 Msi-mspac-pnp-box.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man (MSI Entertainment), version 1 box Msi-mspac-pnp-alt.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man (MSI Entertainment), version 2 Namco-msi-pnp.png|Namco Classics Vol. 1 Namco-msi-pnp-box.jpg|Namco Classics Vol. 1 box Unreleased/prototype systems Mspac-pnp-horrifyingly-early-version.jpg|Early picture of Ms. Pac-Man Collection with a different design. Mspac-pnp-proto.jpg|Early picture of Ms. Pac-Man Collection with a different design. Superpac-pnp.jpg|Unreleased Gamekey version of Super Pac-Man Collection, with a Gamekey logo in the upper-right corner and an extra button.. Agfpm-pnp-proto.jpg|Early picture of Arcade Gold featuring Pac-Man with a different design. Msi-mspac-pnp-proto.jpg|Early picture of Ms. Pac-Man (MSI Entertainment) with a different design. Oddly, the box features Jakks Pacific's trademark plug & play logo. Namco-msi-pnp-proto.png|Early picture of Namco Classics Vol. 1 with a different design. Category:Games Category:Compilations Category:Consoles